


All Of Them and Me

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Coming In Pants, Consensual, Drunk Sex, During Canon, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, not really anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there is only one thing to do when the world might be ending and it's all your fault — apologize and accept the consequences, no matter what they might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Them and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blewoutthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blewoutthestars/gifts).



> Happy Smut Swap, blewoutthestars! I wish I could have used more of your tags, but hopefully this is somewhat like you wanted, and I hope you enjoy!

It was probably the worst timing ever for the thoughts he was having — he knew this — but really, he never had _good_ timing for these things, and they did seemingly spend the majority of their lives saving the world or plummeting it into destruction, so who was to say there would ever be a better time?

At least that is what Tony was telling himself, as he sat, back against the wall, in the midst of the shambles of what was once the living room, between his five friends. If they were still his friends. He wasn’t sure. 

That thing that came to life and just tried to kill them and was now possibly going to destroy the world was created by him. Bruce helped, but it was mostly him. He wouldn’t blame them all if they hated him.

Except he wasn’t sure if he could live with that. If there was one thing that vision the witch had given him had taught him — besides, apparently, how to bring a destructive robot to life, although that had been an unintentional oversight — it was that these five people meant more to him than he’d even been aware of. He knew they were his teammates, his friends, his roommates even, but envisioning them all dead, glimpsing a world in which they weren’t there _at all_ , he realized that he more than cared about them — he loved them.

Actual, real loved them. All of them.

That was what he was thinking now as he glanced around at them. Bruce was on Tony’s left side, slumped over, a glum expression on his face. Steve was on Tony’s other side, the fingers of one hand drumming slowly on his shield, consternation on his face. His other hand was on Natasha’s thigh, stroking her leg gently as she leaned against Clint on her other side, her head on Clint’s shoulder, Clint’s head on top of hers. Thor was beside Clint and, Tony noticed, the two men’s hands were locked together.

No one was talking. It was completely silent, except for the sound of soft breaths.

“I’m sorry.” The words forced themselves out of Tony’s mouth before he was even aware of what he was saying, or before he could take it back, which he most definitely wanted to do as soon as he realized he said it. Not that he wasn’t sorry for what had happened, but he wasn’t sorry for trying to protect them, and he certainly didn’t want them to think he had done it for any other reason.

“No one’s blaming you.” Bruce’s soft voice was answering even before Tony had finished speaking.

“I am,” came Natasha’s voice from down the line. Tony saw Clint elbow her, and Steve shot her a look, but Tony didn’t mind. Not that he would tell her that, but she was probably the only one who never lied to him — ironic, since the whole first few months he spent knowing her was a lie — and he loved her for that.

He loved them all. Now that he realized it, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. Bruce, for being supportive even when he thought Tony was completely wrong. Steve, for his courage and willingness to step up and do the right thing. Natasha, for her honesty and the way she never stopped trying, even if for all intents and purposes she should have been outmatched. Clint, for his sense of humor and the way he kept them all accountable. Thor, for his optimism and staunch belief in all of them. In him. In Tony.

“I’m still sorry.” There it was again, the words slipping out.

Down at the far end, Thor shuffled around and stood up. “I have an idea!” he boomed. No one else moved, only eyes followed Thor as he disappeared from the room, returning a few minutes and a lot of rumbling later with various bottles and glasses.

“You want us to drink?” Steve said skeptically.

“Sounds good to me,” Clint said. He was already reaching for a bottle.

“I don’t think that’s going to help the situation,” Steve said, even as he sent Clint a disapproving look.

Clint just shrugged. “Neither is sitting around doing nothing.”

“He does have a point.” Tony held his hand out, even as Steve sighed wearily beside him. But Steve was outnumbered. They all knew they needed to come up with a plan, but they had no idea where Ultron was going or what he was going to do. Might as well drink in the meantime.

•••

Tony was halfway through his fourth drink when Natasha spoke up.

“I think we should make Tony pay for what he did,” she slurred.

Tony blinked at her in surprise. Not because of what she said — Natasha liked to hand out punishments during sex for things gone wrong. Tony figured it had something to do with her past, but he never asked her about it. Some things weren’t meant to be shared — but because he couldn’t remember her ever slurring her words before. He’d thought her Russian genes had made her immune to the effects of alcohol. But then his eye caught Thor standing behind her, looking slightly guilty, and Tony realized maybe the god had given her something more otherworldy than vodka.

Clint, though, spoke up without any slurring. “I would agree with that,” he said, and he smirked mischievously. 

Before anyone could say anything, for or against, Clint had dropped to his knees and was crawling toward Tony, quickly plucking his drink from his hand and pressing his lips, tasting of some weird mix of beer and whiskey, against Tony’s.

“We’re going to fuck you,” Clint breathed against his mouth. “And not let you come until you’re begging for it. How does that sound?”

It sounded like exquisite torture, but Tony didn’t say that. He just grunted a sound of approval and lied down on his back.

“Whatever you think is best,” he finally managed when he realized Clint wasn’t going to do anything without actually hearing consent.

That was all it took. Clint leaned over him again, and this time stuck his tongue into his mouth. Tony moaned at the contact. He lifted his hands to grab on to Clint, but someone grabbed his wrists before he could get anywhere, pinning them above his head. Steve, he realized.

On either side of him, Tony heard shuffling and murmurs. He concentrated on the feel of Clint’s tongue in his mouth, Clint’s lips on his, biting down so hard at one point Tony tasted a drop of blood.

He felt a pair of rough hands slide up under his shirt, stroking over the panes of his chest. Bruce.

And then …. 

Oh.

His hips jerked upward as something cold slid into his pants.

Natasha, he realized after a second, and then wondered if she’d stuck her hand into the freezer. He didn’t have time to wonder about it too much, though, because her hand was still moving sliding over his balls, rubbing them gently, and then she had his dick in her hand and the tip of her thumb was sliding over its head.

Tony moaned, even as he wondered how she was managing to do what she was doing through his clothes. 

Natasha’s hand sped up even as Clint pressed his mouth harder against Tony’s. Above him, Steve still had a firm grip on Tony’s wrists but his other hand was carding through Tony’s hair and his lips were sucking on an ear. Bruce was still exploring Tony’s chest, his thumb grazing over his nipples.

Just when Tony was trying to figure out where Thor was, he felt him — a hand sneaking down his back, into his pants, a finger sliding through the crack of his ass, pressing against his hole.

Tony jumped, his body on fire from all their touches, a ball of arousal in his groan, heating him from the inside.

“Remember,” Clint hissed. “You can’t come till we say so.”

Tony groaned, even as he felt his body arch up. Everyone’s hands seemed to be moving faster, and Natasha’s fingers seemed to be everywhere at once — rubbing his balls, stroking his length, circling the pre-cum on the tip of his penis. And then Thor was rubbing lube into his ass and pressing a finger into him and …

“Oh, god!” 

Tony couldn’t help the moan that escaped. The world around him was stilling, narrowing, the force in the center of his gut pulling everything tighter. He gritted his teeth, even as Clint kept his tongue moving inside Tony’s mouth, squinted his eyes, tried to concentrate on anything else but the feelings they were giving him.

It was getting to be too much … to many touches, too much sensation, too much need …

“Pleaaaaaaaase,” he groaned out, and the voice that filled the air didn’t even sound like him to his own ears. It sounded needy and desperate and …

“Not yet,” Clint commanded, and this time Tony heard himself keen, his whole body starting to lock up. He concentrated on holding on, on keeping himself together, but Natasha’s fingers, Thor’s finger, Clint’s mouth, Steve’s hands, Bruce’s thumb ….

“Pleaaaaaase,” he moaned again, and it felt like the world stopped, his body bucking against his lovers the only thing he was aware of, until finally, finally, he heard Clint say. “Now.”

He exploded, or so he felt. His whole body convulsing with the force of his orgasm, cum coating the pants he still had on, his muscles shaking in relief and desire, his breaths coming out shallow and shaky.

They worked him through it, all of them, fingers caressing the same places they were before, but this time they were gentle, helpful, pulling him through to the other side.

It took awhile before he opened his eyes, before his breaths became normal, before he could focus on his friends.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to them. Again, those words, filling the air without him meaning for them to.

No one answered. Instead, Bruce pushed Clint aside, pressed his mouth to Tony’s, hot and hard and intense. And then Thor was there, too, yanking Tony’s shirt right off his body, the fabric ripping and tearing at just a fraction of his strength. 

From the corner of his eye, Tony saw Natasha glance at the three of them and then practically leap over Tony to land on Steve, her hands around his neck, her legs around his waist, her lips on his. He didn’t seem to mind, and with Clint’s help, who was not about to sit on the sidelines, the three of them ended up on the ground beside Bruce, Tony and Thor.

Tony’s lips moved from Bruce’s to Thor’s to Steve’s when the two groups converged. Clothes that were still on were being thrown or torn off, limbs were being entwined. At one point, Tony was pretty sure he had his cock inside Bruce, his fingers inside Natasha, who was sucking off Thor while Clint fucked her from behind, while Steve had his own dick in Tony.

Everything was a blur — an intense, hot blur, of moans and skin and slick wet flesh. Tony didn’t even remember who he was with when he came the other two times that night, but he did remember collapsing to the ground after the second one, his friends — his lovers — piling down beside him, all of them exhausted and spent.

Part of him knew this warm fuzzy feeling was going to vanish by the morning, when the reality of what happened came back to everyone, but for now, he was going to enjoy it. He scooted over and placed his head on Bruce’s chest. A second later, someone shifted and then he felt Natasha’s hair tickling his own chest, her breath hot against his skin. Someone’s fingers — Steve’s he thought — were interwined with his, and someone else had their hand on his head.

For a moment, they were all together, all okay. He was forgiven. For now. But he knew in his heart he would find a way to make this better.

He had to. Because after realizing how much he loved these people, there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make sure he didn’t lose them.

And that was a promise he wouldn’t break.


End file.
